Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Recently introduced discussing a battle with Yoruichi Shihouin, Mayuri Kurotsuchi does not seem very well-liked by most characters shown to know him thus far. Personality Displaying many deranged, sadistic qualities in the short time since he's been introduced, Mayuri Kurotsuchi places little value in the lives of individuals. To him, if a creature or object is not worth studying, then it has no purpose to exist before him. Additionally, he's stated that the only reason he entered the fray of an earlier large-scale conflict is because there were so many "interesting" individuals around. Bio Initially, Mayuri was brought up by Yoruichi as a possible means to gain an advantage against enemy troops thanks to a mysterious toxic gas he had prepared for deployment. Later, after this was called off, he was heard bickering with Yoruichi over communicator. He has saved Namah from being killed by a number of troops and has displayed curiosity in the many unique individuals present. Afterwards, Mayuri revealed a number of "Senkaimon Gates" he had prepared, both for Klak and his allies to escape through and for releasing a number of beings resembling Hollows to stave off the pursuing enemies. Now, much later, upon dissecting an Irumok mercernary whom he captured, Mayuri has flown into a rage at the detection of energies from a Juraian Royal Tree. He is now preparing for a "field study day." Abilities Genius Intellect: Mayuri has stated himself to be a "genius" of supreme calibre, though what is more telling is that Yoruichi never outright denied his claim. Master Strategist: In the short time he's been in the game, Mayuri has shown himself to greatly emphasize preparation before any undertaking. An example would be the huge number of "Senkaimon" gates Mayuri had prepared for the retreat of Klak and his allies. Master Chemist: Despite only being seen briefly thus far, Mayuri is capable of devising mixtures that can have effects such as drastically boosting an exhausted being's energy and physical capabilities; though, it is unknown how long this "invigoration serum" used on Namah lasts. Kido Master: Though the full extent of Mayuri's potency in this field is not known, he was able to decimate a huge number of troops with a single spell where Namah and four highly-trained combatants were overrun, and Mayuri himself has stated he is a kido master. While Namah said nothing to contradict this statement, she did point out the fact that Mayuri used an incantation, and thus that the power of the spell was sure to be increased. Highly Perceptive: While the full extent of Mayuri's skill with analysis has not been seen - Though his position as an eminent scientist would seem to imply a great capability for this - He has displayed a great capacity for reading attacks and countering with surprising reflexes. Shunpo: (translation: "Flash step") Despite not being seen clearly, Mayuri has enough speed and precision with shunpo to evade a sniper's shot a split second after noting the assailant's location. Techniques Hado #33: Sokatsui: (translation: ''"Blue Fire, Crash Down") ''Incantation: "Ye lord. Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." The spell generates a huge mass of pale blue fire which explodes outward to impact the target. Bakudo #4: Hainawa: '(''translation: "Crawling Rope") Incantation: Unknown. Unleashes a long cord of crackling yellow energy which binds the target and can suspend them in mid-air. '''Bakudo #39: Enkosen: (translation: "Round Lock Fan") Incantation: Unknown. Summons up a circular shield of condensed energy to block damaging forces. Trivia *Mayuri has implied that he knows Yoruichi quite well, and that she is "a nuisance of a woman." *Mayuri seems to have a daughter named "Nemu," though his only words to her said so far have been incredibly callous and unfatherly. *Mayuri's nails are a dark blue, and the nail on his left middle finger is extremely long. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Unknown species